hot and cool
by airin yukibara
Summary: aku di juluki dengan si dingin dari kelas 10-1/ Kouichi tetap hangat sama seperti dulu/ aku akan selalu menghangatkan Mei agar kau tidak membeku seperti es/ fic perdana air.. semoga pada suka.. R&R please arigatou .


Hot and cool

Mei pov

Berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kutukan kelas 9-3 selesai. Bahkan, sekarang aku sudah masuk sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang ada di kotaku. Sebuah sekolah dengan nama yomiyama nort high school. Aku, Misaki Mei atau lebih sering disebut dengan si dingin kelas 10-1 di sekolah. Kalian pasti mengerti mengapa aku dijuluki seperti itu. Yap, karena aku jarang sekali berbicara pada orang lain. Aku juga tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Aku hanya menatap keluar jendela, biarpun hanya ada pepohonan yang dapat terlihat.

Mungkin bagi kalian aku tidak mungkin punya hubungan dengan orang lain dengan sifatku ini. Namun, aku punya seorang sahabat yang benar-benar dekat denganku. Baiklah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang sahabat juga karena tepat sebelum ia pindah ke Tokyo dan melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya disana, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Memang aku sempat berpikir tentang perasaanku sendiri dan yang kalian bisa tebak, aku menerimanya.

Sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa hubungan jarak jauh pastilah sulit dilakukan, namun bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kau hanya perlu percaya padanya dan jangan mengekang dia. Itulah yang aku lakukan untuknya, percaya sepenuh hati bahwa ia tidak akan menghianatiku.

Terkadang memang ada rasa cemas yang menghantuiku,namun aku harus kembali pada kata-kataku sebelumnya bahwa aku harus percaya padanya. Hey, wajarkan kalau aku mencemaskan dia, apalagi kau tau ehm pacarku itu punya tampang yang lumayan juga.

Dia bisa mengirimku e-mail atau sesekali meneleponku, itulah cara kami berhubungan biarpun jarak antara Tokyo dengan Yomiyama bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Dia berjanji padaku bahwa liburan musim panas nanti ia akan berkunjung ke Yomiyama. Ya, hitung-hitung sekalian berkunjung ke rumang neneknya. Aku berharap liburan musim panas segera datang biarpun aku tau, liburan memang tinggal satu minggu lagi.

Normal pov 

Seorang pemuda tengah turun dari mobil di depan sebuah rumah. Setelah ia menginjakan kakinya di luar mobil ia mengambil sebuah tas ransel juga bebuah paperbag yang entah apa isinya.

"Sampaikan salam ayah pada nenek dan kakek,ya!, dan maaf ayah harus buru-buru." Kata seorang dari dalam mobil atau bisa dibilang supir mobil tersebut.

"Baik, hati-hati di jalan ayah." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangan pada mobil yang sudah melaju itu.

'Akhirnya aku sampai di Yomiyama' batin pemuda itu dalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman telah tersungging di bibirnya.

Kemudian pemuda ini pun masuk ke dalam rumah yang bergaya tradisonal jepang dengan sebuah taman yang cukup terawat.

"Nenek, aku datang!" kata pemuda tersebut begitu sudah sampai di dalam rumah.

Seorang wanita tua datang menghampiri pintu masuk rumah tersebut. "Ah, Kouichi sudah datang. Ayo masuk dan istirahat. Pasti kau lelah setelah perjalanan tadikan?" kata wanita tua atau yang kita ketahui sebahgai nenek dari pemuda ini.

Pemuda ini bernama lengkap Sakakibara Kouichi. Benar, ia adalah orang yang sudah lama ditunggu kedatangannya oleh Mei. Kouichi adalah kekasih Mei yang baru datang dari Tokyo. Ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di kota Yomiyama.

Setelah masuk, Kouichi langsung pergi ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Tapi sebelum itu ia mengirim sebua e-mail pada mengirim e-mail ini, Kouichi langsung tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis sedang duduk di kamarnya membaca sebuah buku dengan asyiknya. Kemuadian ia dikejutkan dengan suara ponsel yang bordering menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

To : Misaki Mei

From : Sakakibara Kouichi

Subject : Hai, Mei …

Hai, Mei … aku sudah sampai di Yomiyama.

Nanti sore aku akan menemuimu di pinggir sungai.

Setelah membaca e-mail itu, Mei langsung mengirim balasan atas e-mail tersebut pada si pengirimnya. Tanpa Mei sadari, sebuah senyuman telah muncul di bibirnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu sore segera tiba.

Kouichi pov

Setelah istirahat sebentar, aku terbangun dari tidur singkatku karena tiba-tiba saja perutku lapar. Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan melirik kea rah jam yang beradaa di meja belajarku. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Pantas saja perutku lapar.

Dengan langkah gontai karena aku baru bangun dari tidur, aku pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Saat sampai di dapur, aku melihat nenek sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk semuanya. Untunglah aku tidak terlambat makan siang.

Setelah makanan siapa aku, kakek, dan nenek mulai makan dengan santai. Sesekali nenek dan kakek menanyakan tentang kegiatanku juga kabar tentang ayah.

Setelah makan siang, aku kembali ke kamaar untuk mengecek ponselku. Benar saja, ada satu pesan masuk di ponselku.

To : Sakakibara Kouichi

From : Misaki Mei

Subject : Reply Hai, Mei …

Baiklah, aku tunggu di pinggir sungai jam empat sore ya….

Sampai jumpa di sana, Kouichi-kun.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang, masih ada dua jam lagi sampai waktu jajianku dengan Mei. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku yang aku bawa dari Tokyo untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tidak terasa, waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore dan buku yang berada di tanganku ini telah selesai kubaca. Aku segera bersiap-siap, mandi dan lai-lain.

Aku menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk mandi dan beriap-siap. Setelah selesai, aku langsung pamit pada nenek dan minta izin untuk pergi keluar. Jam di tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul empat kurang lima menit, aku langsung mempercepat langkahku. Aku tidak ingin Mei menunggu terlalu lama.

Normal pov

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan menuju sebuah sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman selalu melekat pada bibirnya. Sepertinya hati sang gadi sedang senga karena senyuman itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya mulai dari ia keluar rumah hingga sekarang ini.

Setelah sampai pada tujuannya yakni tepi sungai, ia kemudian berhenti dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang dapat mengarahkannya langsung pada bibir sungai itu. Senyuman itu tak hentinya menhiasi wajah sang gadis. Dengan sabar, ia terus duduk di sana seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama, seorang pemuda datang dengan wajah yang terlihat lelah. Sepertinya pemuda ini baru saja berlari. Setelah ia sampai di pinggir sungai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh sungai mencari sesuatu.

Setelah menemukan objek yang ia cari, ia langsung menuju tempat objek tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju seorang gadis yang tenga duduk sendirian pada anak tangga di dekat bibir sungai.

"Mei, apakah kau sudah lama menungguku ?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

Sang gadis bangkit danmenjawa, "Tidak, aku baru saja datang."

Tak lupa sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir sang gadis juga pemuda ini. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, sang pemuda langsung memeluk sang gadis untuk melepaskan kerinduannya pada sang pujaan hatinya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Mei." Kata sang pemuda atau sebut saja Kouichi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis ini.

Awalnya gadis ini atau sebut saja Mei sangat terkejut karena Kouichi tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, namun ia tidak melawan dan membiarka ia dipeluk oleh kekasihnya.

"Hmm … aku juga merindukan Kouichi-kun." Kata Mei masih dalam pelukan Kouichi.

Tak berapa lama, Kouichi melepaskan pelukannya pada Mei dan menatap wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Mei langsung merona. Kemudian Kouichi menggandeng tangan Mei dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kouichi-kun selalu hangat ya, sama seperti dulu. Tidak pernah berubah." Kata Mei tanpa menoleh pada si empunya nama.

"Dan Mei selalu dingin sama seperti dulu." Balas Kouichi dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak sopan, aku selalu dijuluki si dingin kelas 10-1 saat di sekolah dan Kouichi-kun juga berkata begitu padaku." Jawab Mei dengan raut wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Karena itulah, aku akan selalu menghangatkan Mei yang dingin ini." Kata Koichi dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Hah, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Mei.

"Karena Mei selalu dingin, aku akan selalu menghangatkan Mei agar kau tidak membeku seperti es." Jawab Kouichi yang sukses membuat Mei merona.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan ?" kata Mei dengan gugup sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari Kouichi.

Kouichi yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanya tertawa. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan yakni sebuah taman yang bisa mereka kunjungi saat pulang sekolah sewaktu SMP dulu. Kini, mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman tersebut dengan bermain dan bercerita tentang sekolah mereka yang baru.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke taman bermain?" ajak Kouichi.

"Tapi taman bermain itu letaknya cukup jauh. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mei.

"Tak apa, asalkan bersama Mei pasti semuanya terasa menyenangkan biarpun letaknya jauh." Jawab Kouichi yang membuat Mei merona lagi.

"Baiklah." Kata Mei.

'Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan berjalan dengan sangat menyenangkan' batin keduanya dalam hati.

Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini

Begitu pula dengan cinta,

jika kau mencari orang yang paling sempurna, sampai kapanpun kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya

tetapi cinta adalah saling melengkapi

saling melengkapi hingga kalian menjadi pasangan yang hampir sempurna

cinta bagaikan kutub magnet,

saat mereka bersatu itu adalah saat mereka saling melengkapi.


End file.
